Be Sure What You Bet On
by MistyxKisame
Summary: After losing a bet with Tayuya, Naruko must obey her every order for the next month. However she didn't expect she'd be ordered to have sex with various people she knows and doesn't know with various preferences in the bedroom. What did she get herself into? Contains futanari, yuri, and various fetishes. Each chapter will have a warning on it. Also multiple pairings ahead.
1. Mikoto x Naruko

Contains- Futanari sex

Title thought up by balthasar00

(Note- In case you didn't know, Satsuki is what female Sasuke is usually called by fans. So when you see Satsuki in this story, it's Sasuke but as a female.)

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" said Naruko not sure she had heard the older teen right.

"You heard me." smirked Tayuya.

"When I said I'd do what you'd want for a month, I didn't think it'd involve that!" said Naruko blushing **.**

"You're the one who lost the bet and agreed to the terms." said Tayuya crossing her arms. "Not my fault you can't fight for shit."

About a few weeks ago before the chunnin exams started, Naruko had made a bet with the older teen she'd be able to make it past the Preliminaries. Naruko had confidence she'd pass. If only she had spent more time, training instead of fooling around. Now that she'd lost the bet, she had to do whatever the red head wanted and what she wanted Naruko refused to do. She was to have sex with whomever the older teen wanted no matter who it was.

"Is there anything else I could do?" she asked. "I'd rather lick the bottom of your feet after you just stepped in dog crap!"

"Sorry, but you lost the bet. Keep your word."

"Damn it." she scowled. "I don't see why."

"Trust me, it'll be fun." she grinned at the teenager. "Now let's see...how about Mikoto Uchiha?"

"Satsuki's mom?!" said Naruko alarmed by this.

"Yep, get to moving, girl. She's expecting you." she said before walking off.

"Expecting me? What?" Naruko called after her.

Wait, did she plan this out already? Naruko pouted as she headed over to the Uchiha household. Damn her! If she had known this was what the result of her bet would be, she'd have bet something else or at least changed the rules a bit. That or train like she should have. She hoped Mikoto wasn't home at all or at least Satsuki wasn't home. She was sure the older female would be pissed to know she was having sex with her mother of all people, despite their open relationship. Relatives were strictly off limits. She also hoped Hinata wasn't hanging around the Uchiha's house either. The three of them had formed a relationship between the three of them since Naruko couldn't make up her mind on who she wanted to be with. So far nothing complicated it and she didn't want it to start now. Getting caught would most likely end it quickly.

Naruko took a deep breath as she knocked on the front door. Mikoto answered. "Hello, Naruko. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Satsuki around?"

"No, she's out with Itachi and Fugaki training." said the older woman smiling.

"Oh well in that case, Tayuya said I had to come to you." said Naruko nervously.

"So you lost the bet, huh?"

"Y-yes." she hung her head down in shame.

"Well this can be our little secret then. Come in so we can get started."

Naruko followed her into the house, mentally cursing the red head. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Just as long as they weren't caught, things wouldn't be horrible right? She followed her into her bedroom. Once the door was closed, Mikoto wasted no time stripping off her clothing revealing something very interesting about herself.

"What the hell?!" said Naruko in pure shock. Instead of a vagina, the older woman had a thick, long hardened cock that had to be at least 10 inches long and to top it all off she was pretty thick too. She hadn't been expecting that!

"Like what you see, dear?" said Mikoto grinning as she stroked her length. "Nice and hard just for you."

"I uh I um you..." Naruko wasn't sure what to say. It was an impressive sight to behold that was for sure. She was just so thrown off by it being there.

She sat on the edge of the bed facing the teen. "You're not going to leave me to finish myself off, are you? Tayuya won't like it if you're slacking off on your duties."

Naruko took off her clothes and placed herself between her legs. She took the large appendage into her hand and began stroking it, drawing a moan from the woman's mouth. She took it into her mouth and began licking at the tip before moving down and taking in as much as she could. She bobbed her head up and down, every now and then tracing the veins on her cock with her tongue.

"Yes! Just like that." moaned the raven haired woman playing with her breasts as she watched the young woman suck her cock. Naruko pulled away and licked the slit of the length, lapping up her delicious precum before taking it back into her mouth. Mikoto grabbed her by her short blonde hair and began fucking her mouth, forcing her to deep throat her cock. Naruko fought against her gag reflex and took it in stride.

Without warning, Mikoto pulled away from her mouth and began jerking off her cock until she came all over Naruko, covering her chest, face, lips, and hair with her cum. Mikoto pulled in the teen for a kiss, tasting her cum on the girl's mouth and licked some of her cum off of her face and breasts. While doing this, she could feel the older woman fingering her wet pussy.

"Damn, just fuck me now." Naruko moaned as Mikoto nibbled on her ear.

Mikoto moved away from her and climbed on the bed with the blonde ninja coming after her. She got on all fours, ready for her to fuck her. The older woman reached into her drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. She squirted some into her hand before rubbing it onto her still hardened cock. She positioned herself at the entrance of her pussy and wasted no time entering her.

"Tight, just the way I like it." she heard the woman say in a low voice. "This feels so good."

"Hurry up and fuck me already!" said Naruko impatiently as she moved her hips. Mikoto obeyed and began fucking the young teen. Naruko moaned her name as she kept hitting that special spot inside of her and how great her cock felt inside of her. She might have to come back again if Tayuya didn't plan on keeping her busy.

"You feel so good! Fuck!" said Mikoto quickening her thrusts inside of the teen. "You like how I'm fucking you, don't you Naruko?"

"Hell yes!" responded the teen gripping the sheets underneath her as Mikoto pounded her pussy. "Harder! Don't stop!"

Mikoto continued her assault on the ninja, her hips slapping against the young woman's ass. Naruko could feel herself about to cum when suddenly the raven pulled away from her and flipped her on her back. She thrust back inside of her and continued fucking her while locking her in a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance over the other's mouth. Naruko came, moaning into the older woman's mouth and clamping down around her cock. Mikoto followed closely behind, making sure to pull out and spray her cum all over the teen's stomach, breasts, and getting some on her face once more.

"Damn that was hot." said Mikoto panting.

"Y-yeah." agreed the blonde.

"We'd better get cleaned up before Satsuki sees us."

"Oh right!" Naruko had temporarily forgotten about the older ninja. "Is it alright if I...?"

"Go ahead." Naruko quickly gathered up her clothes and made for the bathroom down the hall. She took a quick shower and started to leave.

"I'll be sure to tell Tayuya how excellent you were, Naruko." said Mikoto as she went into the bathroom. "If she'll let me borrow you again, I've got more things I'd like you to do."

As she made her way to her favorite ramen place, Naruko wondered who else Tayuya wanted her in bed with. Mikoto was alright seeing as it was someone she knew and could trust, but there was no telling who was up next. For all she knew it could be someone disgusting and dirty or some creep or both. Today had been enjoyable sure, but there was no telling what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Tsunade x Naruko

WARNING: Contains foot fetish and more futanari action.

* * *

Naruko was sleeping away at home when she heard a knock on her door. Looking over at her alarm clock, she saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. Who the hell was at her window at this hour? This had better be important she thought as she made her way to her window. To her annoyance it was Tayuya with that shit eating smirk on her face. She opened up the window, glaring at the teenager.

"What the hell do you want?" asked the blonde woman rubbing her eyes. "It's 4 in the morning! What could you want this hour?"

"I've got another client for you." she said crossing her arms.

"Who the hell wants sex at this hour?"

"Someone who's very busy during the day." said Tayuya. "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can head out. She's a very impatient woman and she's already on a tight schedule, so move it."

She just rolled her eyes and asked her to give her a minute. She went into the bathroom and got dressed before heading out with the red head waiting downstairs. Tayuya wanted to blind fold her and Naruko was quick to tell her off, but once she reminded her of their agreement her only choice was to sigh and agree to it. They walked for a while until they entered a building. She could hear doors opening again before Tayuya told her they were here where ever here was. She started to take off the blind fold when Tayuya stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said grabbed her wrist before she could take it off.

"Taking off my blind fold."

"Not right now you don't. Wait until she gets here and tell you to."

"Fine whatever. Who is it anyways?"

"I can't tell you." said Tayuya. "I've got shit to do. See ya."

With that she could hear the teenager leaving. She stood there for a few seconds before lifting up her blind fold just a bit. She was in the hokage's office. Naruko quickly readjusted it back to the way it was. Tsunade wanted to fuck her? She would have never thought she would, then again she had thought the same thing about Mikoto. It made her wonder if she had a dick too. No she couldn't...could she? Or maybe it was Shizune. The woman wasn't as fortunate as her boss to be constantly hit on with was a shame since Shizune was a decent looking lady. Of course when you're near one of the most desired woman in the village, you tend to fade out into the background. If it was Shizune, she be surprised at how she had to associate with Tayuya of all people to get laid.

She heard a door open behind her followed by the sound of high heels on the wooden floor. Whoever it was walked right past her towards Tsunade's desk. She could heard papers being moved, the sound of drawers being opened, and then the rustling of clothes as well as a few other indistinguishable sounds before she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Take off your blind fold." said Tsunade in a seductive voice. Naruko did as she was told. Sitting on her desk with dick around 11 inches in her hand and her massive breasts out was the beautiful woman grinning at her. "Don't just stand there. Strip for me, Naruko."

Naruko took off her clothes, getting completely naked for the older woman. Tsunade shifted from her desk to her chair behind it. She ordered her to come to her and sit on her desk facing her. The blonde dared not to disobey her. She sat down on the desk. Tsunade grabbed one of Naruko's feet and took off her sandals. She could just barely hear the woman call her feet beautiful which wasn't something she heard often as she always had her shoes on and there were more important things to focus on. Tsunade was closely observing her foot, running her thumb over her foot. It was like she was looking at a piece of art. Naruko was a bit stunned at how much the older woman was mesmerized by her feet.

Tsunade began kissing the sole of her foot with passion as if it was the greatest thing ever. She ran her tongue up the sole of her foot, making Naruko giggle as it tickled. The older woman inhaled the scent of her foot and from what she could tell, the woman was loving it. She couldn't see how. Tired from training with her team mates, she hadn't showed last night and so she wouldn't doubt it if her feet stunk. How she was admiring her stinky feet was beyond her comprehension. She took her toes into her mouth, taking one digit at a time and sucking on them as if they were the most delicious thing ever as well as tasting the spaces between her toes.

Naruko struggled not to wiggle her feet too much least she anger the older woman. After she was done with her pinkie toe, she pulled it out of her mouth and kissed the sole of her foot. "My, Naruko. I didn't know you had such a lovely pair of feet."

"And I didn't know you had a foot fetish." said Naruko as Tsunade took off the other shoe.

"And you don't have any problem with that, do you?" she asked raising a brow as she admired the young woman's foot.

"N-no!" said Naruko laughing nervously. "I-I don't mind."

"Good." Tsunade pulled out a bottle of lube out of her drawer. "Now, put those feet to work."

"How?" she wondered what she was talking about.

She put some of the cool liquid into her hands and began rubbing it on her erection before sitting back. She placed the girl's feet on her cock and Naruko began moving her feet up and down her cock, making sure to try and take what could fit between her toes as well. The blonde woman moaned as the teen fucked her. She licked her lips as she felt her feet pleasuring her.

"Damn, Naruko." purred Tsunade. "Have you ever done this before because you're real good."

"Nope." she said speeding up her movements.

"Fuck! Well you're pretty good at this." Tsunade smiled as she moved her hips. "Shit, I'm about to cum!"

She ended up coming all over her feet, covering her feet and toes up with her cum. Tsunade took her feet once more into her mouth and began licking up her semen from her feet, making sure not to leave not a single drop. She then pulled the woman into her lap and began to passionately making out with her, allowing her to taste her cum.

"Are you going to fuck me or would you rather fuck my feet again?" asked Naruko as she grinded against her semi-hardened cock.

"If your feet are that good, then perhaps your pussy is even better." said Tsunade.

Naruko got off of Tsunade's lap and began sucking her cock, making sure to get it all wet to get it prepared to go inside of her. Tsunade ran her hands through her short blonde hair as she bobbed her head up and down her cock. Damn if she had known how good at oral she was, she would have done this a hell of a lot sooner. Naruko pulled away from her and kissed the tip of it before sitting back on the desk legs spread. Tsunade pressed her tip to her entrance and slowly pushed it inside of pussy. She barely had time to adjust when Tsunade began slamming her pussy. Naruko gripped the edge of her desk as the blonde woman pounded her pussy, filling her up with her swollen cock.

"Fuck, you feel so good!" gasped Tsunade. Naruko just moaned in response. She sped up her movements while Naruko wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Tsunade grunted after a while, her cock twitching as she unloaded her thick cum inside of her.

When she pulled away, she got down on her knees and began eating out her pussy, licking out her own cum from her lover's pussy. Naruko gripped her head as she felt her running her tongue up and down her slit and then turning to suck on her clit. She worked her tongue around it, making Naruko want more. She slid a finger inside of her, moving it back and forth while playing with her clit using her tongue. She took the nub back into her mouth, humming around it. She felt like she was close to the edge as she finger fucked her. She came around her fingers and Tsunade put her fingers inside of her mouth to taste her while she licked up her juices.

Then there was a knocked on the door as Naruko continued to suck on her fingers. "Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade, I was just looking for you." said Shizune from outside the door. "You have a meeting in 15 minutes."

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork. I'll be out in a minute."

"Well make it quick." said Shizune. "I know how late you always are."

"Yeah yeah." she rolled her eyes as she pulled her fingers out of the younger woman's mouth. "Just give me a minute and go pick me up some sake in the meantime. I wanna have a quick drink before the meeting."

"Fine, but you'd better be ready when I come back!" said Shizune. Once she was sure the raven haired woman was gone, she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"That was fantastic." said Tsunade as she started putting back on her clothes. "Who knew you were good for something other than running your mouth all the time?"

"Hey!" said Naruko pouting although she knew Tsunade meant it in a playful way.

"I'd better go get in the shower and get ready before Shizune comes and rings my neck." said the hokage rolling her eyes.

"And I'd better go before Satsuki rings mine for not showing up to practice on time." said Naruko.

She hadn't been keeping up with the time and had just noticed that she barely had enough time to get the smell of sex off of her before heading out. She left out of the office and ran back home for a quick shower. Hopefully a certain red head wouldn't show up out of nowhere and drag her off. If she didn't show up soon, Satsuki would have her head.


	3. Hina x Naruko

Contains pee fetish and more futanari action. Now that I think about it, do I need to keep putting futanari in every chapter? You know it's here as stated in the summary and will be in more chapters to come. I'll just warn you when it's something else and what fetish is in the chapter.

* * *

After washing the smell of sex off of herself, she scrambled to put on her training outfit and shoes so she wouldn't be too late. It was already a few minutes past the time she was supposed to be meeting up with the older girl and perhaps she wouldn't care about a few more minutes. At least it should have been a few more minutes if she hadn't spotted Tayuya with Kin looking at the window display of some of the most recent fashions. The red head's arm was around the the other ninja's waist indicting some sort of possible romantic relationship between the pair. Kin pointed at one of the skimpier outfits on display and Tayuya turned red as she shook her head and said something. If only she could read lips. Kin smirked at her possible girlfriend's response and nudged her as she began talking to her. Whatever the raven said, Tayuya appeared to like it and nodded with a smug grin on her face.

Naruko didn't like that look on her face as she had seen it too many times before now. She also had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as both young women went into the shop. 'I'd better get my butt outta here before they find me!' she thought completely forgetting about the possibly bigger threat of Satsuki.

When she made it to the training grounds, she was met with a pissed off Uchiha. She gulped as soon as she saw her. She took a deep breath and waltzed over as if everything was fine although it wasn't. When she opened up her mouth to greet her, Satsuki flashed her a look could have killed but luckily it didn't.

"You're late," she frowned.

"I'm sorry. I got..."

"5 am means 5 am," she interrupted her. "You're always late. I knew I should have asked Hinata to train with me instead. She wouldn't have slept in."

"I wasn't sleeping in! I was..." Naruko didn't dare finish that sentence knowing full well what would happen. If she found out what she was doing behind her and Hinata's back, she'd be more than willing to kick the younger woman's ass.

"You were what?" she asked crossing her arms. "I'm waiting."

"Uh um...yeah I was sleeping in," she said in defeat. Sure she was lying, but telling the truth wasn't worth it. She mentally cursed Tayuya for getting Satsuki mad at her.

"I thought so," She looked down at her watch. "I suppose I have a little time left before I go train with Kakashi..."

"Great so we could..."

"...but I'm not spending it with **_you_** ," she finished. "Sakura's here with Ino. I'll just train with them instead."

"You really know how to piss me off, don't you?" said Naruko bitterly. Satsuki ignored her and left her where she was.

It wasn't that Naruko had anything against the two ninjas. It was their behavior towards her girlfriend what was the problem. It was no surprise that the Uchiha was popular among her peer group and outside of it as well. She was a beautiful young woman and had just about everyone after her, male or female, for her looks and that mysterious air she had around her. When she first met her, Naruko found herself being annoyed at (and a little jealous of) the raven haired woman with how little she had to try to attract people. Hell she **never** tried and they flocked to her like birds to bread. Now that they were together it annoyed her even more given how when they spend more time together, she notices more now how much people drool over her with the main perpetrators being Ino and Sakura. Even though she knew Satsuki wouldn't be interested, the Uchiha knew Naruko hated when she was with them because of how much they flirted with her. It was sickening. She would have begged her, but Satsuki was pretty good at ignoring Naruko's begging and pleading so she didn't even try especially knowing her mind was made up and the fact that she had come late.

"Fucking Tayuya," mumbled Naruko kicking a small rock. "Always messing up shit for me."

"Considering I got people who gave you a pretty good fucking, I didn't mess anything up."

"Gah!" Naruko jumped when she heard the red head and found her behind her, up in a nearby tree. How the heck did she find her let alone sneak up behind her? Well she was a ninja after all. Still, she should have been aware of her surroundings given that Tayuya had the habit of appearing when Naruko was minding her own business. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Doesn't matter," she said with a wave of a hand. "What _does_ matter is that you're officially free for today thanks to Uchiha being mad at you."

"Because of you!"

" _ **Anyways**_ , since she's out of the picture, you can get to your next client a few hours earlier."

"I just got done...wait a minute! Did you just say 'client'? I'm not a prostitute, you jackass!"

"I said it this morning and you didn't mind then," she pointed out.

"I was sleepy!" she thought about it. "Wait, are you getting paid for this?!"

"Doesn't matter what's the payoff for me," said Tayuya. "What does matter is you getting your butt where it's supposed to be since a promise is a promise after all."

"Fine. Whatever. Who's next?" When Naruko heard where she was going, she nearly flipped out. The first time she had gotten lucky and who's to say she will this time? She had already gotten with Satsuki mother and now her other girlfriend's mother? The difference between Satsuki and Hinata was that if the Hyuuga was home and caught her, she could easily see through the wall and see what they were doing. "Are you crazy!?"

"Not at all," said Tayuya. "Hop to it, girl."

"You're really something, you know that right?" she said narrowing her eyes at the older woman.

"I know, but that's why they love me," With that Tayuya took off for where ever the hell she was going not that Naruko cared. When she got to the Hyuuga mansion, she found the older woman outside waiting for her a small smile on her face. The attractive woman resembled Hinata though without the byakugan. This made her all the more guilty about what she was about to do since all she would see was her other partner.

"Good morning, Naruko-san," She greeted her. "Tayuya said you would be early this today so you caught me a little off guard. If you could, can you follow me to the backroom and wait there patiently for me?"

"Sure," She didn't have any say in the matter so that was the only thing she could say.

They went inside where Naruto was lead into one of the fartherest rooms in the house before Mrs. Hyuuga left the room. Naruko stripped off her clothes, knowing the routine by now. Naruko ended up waiting for quite some time. There was no clock in the room so Naruko didn't know how much time was passing by. Eventually Hina came back with a pitcher of water, a bell, and a drinking glass which she told the younger woman to drink up. She raised a brow at this, but did as she was told and drunk the water. Hina told her to finish up the water and if she felt like she had to pee, to ring the bell. The younger woman had no clue why she wanted her to drink all this water and then tell her when she had to pee.

Eventually Naruko did have to pee and rang the bell. She waited, but she never came. She tried waiting patiently for her to come along but she had to go. She rang the bell again and she still didn't come. Eventually she felt like her bladder was about to explode from the pressure and she began ringing the bell frantically. It was only then when a naked Hina calmly walked into the room.

"Yes, Naruko-san?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"I have to pee," said Naruko dancing and trying her best not to wet herself on the Hyuuga's expensive carpet.

"Hold on then for a few more seconds," She said as she laid down on the floor. "Now, I want you stand over me and pee."

"H-huh?"

"Come on. Don't be shy and don't worry about the rug. Worse has been done with it."

Naruko didn't want to since she preferred a toilet, but since she had to and add on the fact that she wouldn't make it to the bathroom and would end up wetting herself anyways, she may as well. She positioned herself above the woman, squatted down some, spreading her pussy lips, and relieved herself onto Hina's erection. Hina purred at the sensation as she took her cock into her hand and stroked herself. Naruko didn't understand where the pleasure was in this, but as long as she got to pee and was doing as Tayuya asked, she didn't care. The older woman rubbed her cock against Naruko's pussy for a few moments before telling her to stop peeing and to stand up with her legs open. Naruko did as she was told although spilling a little on the carpet. The dark haired woman positioned herself underneath her and pressed her mouth to her pussy, teasing her clit with her mouth. She let loose a string of warm pee into Hina's eager mouth. She drank up as if it were the most delicious thing she had ever tasted while she stroked her cock. She closed her mouth to swallow her golden liquid causing the rest of it to run down her body. Soon the stream died down and the Hyuuga patted her leg to move.

Getting up, she had Naruko get down on her knees while she jerked herself off. Within seconds, she came on her breasts, coating her breasts with her cum. "Now it's your turn Sakura," purred the older woman.

"H-huh?" Her turn? Naruko didn't like the thought of her peeing on someone and sure enough not getting peed on. However a bet was a bet and Naruko had to stick to it. She was instructed to get on her hands with her ass in the air. She thought at first Hina was going to fuck her, but then she felt a stream of pee hit her vagina creating an odd sensation between her legs.

"Touch yourself for me, Naruko," said Hina from behind her. Naruko reached between her legs and played with her clit as Hina sprayed her with her piss moving from her cunt the rest of her body. When she was finished, she had the blonde woman turn on her back and she got between her legs and began flickering her tongue inside of her piss covered pussy. The younger woman ran her fingers through her dark haired, gripping it as she played with her clit and fingered her pussy. She bit her lip to keep down her sounds of pleasure just encase Hinata or another member of the older woman's family might be nearby.

'Damn, she's as good as Hinata! Maybe even better,' The kunoichi thought as she felt the woman twist and turn her finger inside of her. 'She's like her mother in more ways than one that's for sure!'

Before she could reach her climax, she pulled away and lined herself at Naruko's entrance before pushing herself inside of the blonde woman. "So tight. Are you ready for me to move?"

"Yes!" moaned Naruko wrapping her legs around the woman's hips. "Fuck me!"

Hina thrust hard and fast inside of the younger woman, not daring to hold back. Naruko moaned, begging for the woman to fuck her harder and where to hit in order to hit that spot that made her toes curl in ecstasy. She hit right on the mark and Naruko cried out her name, at the moment not caring if anybody heard her screaming her name and whimpering.

"Yes! Just like that!" shouted Naruko as Hina pounded her as her balls slapped up against her ass. Hina was enjoying Naruko's tightness just as Tayuya said she would and she didn't regret that she was balls deep inside of her. Those sounds she was making was like music to her ears and brought her closer to her orgasm. Hopefully she'd be able to borrow her again. Maybe even get her husband in on it she thought as she began kissing Naruko, their tongue battling against each other for dominance over the other.

Hina pulled away from a horny Naruko who whimpered once she felt the woman's cock leaving her empty. She stroked herself to her second orgasm and came on the outside of her pussy. The blonde ninja whimpered from being so close, but hadn't been able to get off because the older woman had pulled away. Just as she opened her mouth to be begged to be fucked, she told Naruko to sit on her face. She quickly did as she was instructed and sat with her pussy over her mouth. The woman eagerly licked up her cum from the woman's cunt before working on her clit. She rocked her hips, grinding against her face.

She swore and came inside of Hina's awaiting mouth and he licked up her juices. After she came down from her orgasm, she got off of Hina's face. "That was wonderful, Naruko."

"Y-yeah. Thanks," she said to her.

"There's a bath across the hall you can use," said Hina as she put on a bath robe. "I enjoyed today. I look forward to possibly seeing you again."

"I enjoyed myself too," Naruko said bowing toward the woman. "Um is Hinata here by any chance?"

"She had to leave on a mission so you don't have to worry about her seeing you," She said as if she had read the younger woman's mind.

'Good,' she thought as she grabbed her clothes and made for the bathroom while Hina went into one of the other rooms in the house. 'Now to take a bath and haul ass before Satsuki or Tayuya see me.'

* * *

I don't think it's ever stated what Hinata and Hanabi's mother's name is, so I just named her Hina. Also I didn't even know the Hyuuga clan apparently is involved in a lot of watersports fanfics.

The Naruto's family= Incest (though it being more with Kushina and Naruto side and Minato's used a lot less)

Uchiha = Incest

Haruno = Incest (though not as much as the other three)

Hatake = Yaoi

Hyuuga = Watersports

I could get see it being Kisame being involved in that sort of thing, but the Hyuuga?! How?! I just choose to do this fetish with Hinata's mom randomly.


	4. Anko x Naruko Part 1

Pairing: Futa Anko x Naruko

Okay so the person who requested this wanted MILFs and wanted Anko here too. It's fanfiction. I can make her a MILF. Pretty sure some people would happily make her one even now. lol Hey don't hate on tubby Anko. I figured she'd end up like that anyways. :/

Killthebeast- Gonna have to wait.

Anonymous- I'm already doing MILFs so all those mothers you listed will get their time in the sun. As for everyone else, no. MILFs only.

* * *

Naruko hauled ass as quickly as possible out of the Hyuuga mansion, managing to avoid coming into contact with Hinata or her father. She headed to the ramen place for a quick bite to eat when she heard Anko call out to her. When she turned around, she saw the ninja walking with a little boy with jet black, curly hair and green eyes. He couldn't be more than 4 years old. He was indulging in a corn dog while his mother was carrying a bag full of groceries.

"I've been looking for you all day," said Anko smiling at the younger woman. "Where the heck have you been, kid?"

"Oh just hanging around," she shrugged. "Whose this little guy? You babysitting?"

"Nah, this is my kid," said Anko patting the head of the small boy. "This is Azusa."

"I didn't know you were married," Then again she barely knew the woman at all. They hadn't known each other long so it made sense not to know she had a child.

"Are you trying to say something kid?" she snarled. Naruko jumped back as she put her hands up defensively. She wasn't sure what she had said to piss off the woman so much. Such a simple question shouldn't be bothering her this much, should it?

"N-n-no way, A-anko-sensei!" she stammered wondering why the woman was acting so offended at this. "Y-y-you're a very attractive and...and smart and pretty! Did I forget to mention beautiful? Because you are! Heh heh! I-I-I mean what kind of idiot wouldn't want you?"

"Thanks, kid," she beamed at the compliment. "Sorry about that. I've just been doubted a lot about getting married and whatnot. Everybody swears I'm unmarriagable because of my past and my fucking attitude. I showed them!"

"I couldn't be more happy for you," she said laughing nervously.

"Any who, after I drop my son off, I need you to help me with somethin' and I'm not takin' no for an answer."

"Uh...okay."

Naruko followed the ninja and her son all the way to what appeared to be Satsuki's home. Naruko swore underneath her breath. She apparently swore a bit too loudly since the boy stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth which caused Anko to hit the blonde woman on the back of the head. "Don't swear in front of my kid, idiot!"

"Sorry," she apologized, bowing her head in shame. To her luck, Satsuki's father came out instead with a large package. The two exchanged hellos before Fugaku turned his attention to Anko.

"This is perfect, thanks," Anko had closed the package and gave it to Naruko. She hear the clanking of bottles inside of the box she was handed. "This should last a while. Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I have to warn you to not use too much," He reminded her. "These doses are much stronger than the last batch. Taking 1/3 a day will be enough. Anymore than that and...well you know."

"Okay, come on Naruko," she gestured for the young woman to follow her. "Thanks again, man."

As soon as Anko left the Uchiha compound, Naruko asked the woman what was inside of the box. "So what's inside of the box, Anko-sensei? Is it for the rest of the chunin exams?"

"Nope," she grinned. "Just a little something a few friends introduced me to and you're going to enjoy it with me. Just as soon as we drop off Azusa, we can have a little fun. Just between us girls."

She nudged the younger woman and smirked. Naruko had a feeling she knew where this was going and she surely hoped it wasn't the case. As soon as Anko arrived to her home, she told her to stay outside while she dropped her things off. She would much rather go inside just in case Satuski showed up and said something snarky. She could hear her now. "Oh so you can hang around, but you can't show up to train?" As soon as Anko came out of the house, the blonde ninja noticed that she had a bulky satchel. She attempted to ask what was inside, but Anko just ignored her and told her to follow her. They ended up going to the training fields where she handed Naruko a small cup. She then poured a white liquid that looked a lot like semen into the cup.

"Drink up, Naruko," she smirked as she poured herself some in an equally small cup. She stared at the "drink" and sniffed it. It smelled like a rotten banana.

"Ew what the heck is this?" she crinkled her nose. "It stinks!"

"I know, but it's delicious. Now hurry up so the fun can get started."

Naruko nodded and drank it. Oddly enough, it didn't taste like it smelled. It tasted like ramen. After drinking the whole glass, she noticed Anko staring at her crotch hard. "Um...can I help you?"

"That's weird," she muttered, ignoring the younger woman. "Maybe I should give you more...no that might be a bad idea. Ah well. Okay, Naruko, do me a favor and get changed into this."

She pulled out a maid costume and handed it to her. Naruko sighed. Of course. With her luck, someone was going to see her wearing this embarrassing thing. To add insult to injury she was to wear cat ears and a matching tail to go with it. When she got back to Anko, the older woman took a good look at her and asked her to turn around satisfied, she told her that they were moving onto their next location.

"In this?"

"Yep. I hope you're not too loud," she winked at her. "We're going shopping."

"Wait, does this mean...?" she began. She didn't get to finish her sentence as Anko took her by the hand and lead her into town. She silently began cursing the red head. Hopefully this wouldn't go too terribly.

* * *

I wanted to upload a chapter of this since it's been a while. I'll do more. I just want to update more of my older stories first.


End file.
